bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Thunder Mahalu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40615 |no = 1049 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 34, 87, 90, 94, 98, 102 |normal_distribute = 25, 10, 30, 15, 10, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 33, 37, 41, 87, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |bb_distribute = 18, 9, 5, 5, 25, 15, 9, 6, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 87, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |sbb_distribute = 16, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 22, 10, 9, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = The disciple who bestowed one of the Sacred Treasures upon a human. It is said that the Demon Army invaded Grand Gaia a great number of times, and it is believed that it was during one of these times that Mahalu granted one of the treasures to a human. She used the Sacred Axe to fight against the demons alongside the man she had chosen as the wielder of the Sacred Blade. However, after they both defeated a certain demon together, they were branded as criminals, and were persecuted by the gods. |summon = I may not know much about the Sacred Treasures, but I do know how sharp the blade of my axe is. |fusion = "When one has too much power, it can become a great burden. But even so, I want to share my power with humans... |evolution = I can become even stronger. Let's move forth. I know you can do it. | hp_base = 3388 |atk_base = 1425 |def_base = 1335 |rec_base = 1251 | hp_lord = 4817 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1781 |rec_lord = 1669 | hp_anima = 5410 |rec_anima = 1511 |atk_breaker = 2058 |def_breaker = 1623 |def_guardian = 1939 |rec_guardian = 1590 |def_oracle = 1702 |rec_oracle = 1906 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Blinding Fulgor |lsdescription = Enormously boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Morus Bronte |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate |bbnote = 40% Spark & 20% BC/HC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Tezcatlipoca |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate |sbbnote = 120% Atk, 60% Spark & 20% BC/HC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40614 |evointo = 40616 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Tezcatlipoca'' is named after the central deity of the Aztec religion. Mahalu's overall appearance is loosely based of the figures of the Mayan and Native American tribes people. |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Mahalu2 }}